farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Market Stall
'''Market Stalls '''can be used to store and sell bushels (Limited Edition crops will not produce bushels) . Market Stalls cost or , limit 5 Stalls per farm. The size of each stall is 3 squares wide by 2 squares deep. Farmers must reach Level 15 to buy their first stall. Your ability to purchase additional stalls for coins is dependent on the number of neighbors that you have. After gaining your first Market Stall, if you have 8 or fewer neighbors, you will need to add enough neighbors to have 10 in total. If you have 9 or more, with each Market Stall that you acquire, the ability to purchase additional Market Stalls for coins is locked until you gain two more neighbors. (ex. If you have 11 neighbors and have already purchased one Market Stall, you will need to have 13 neighbors in total before you can purchase another Market Stall for coins.) You can purchase Market Stalls for Farm Cash without gaining new neighbors. Market Stalls on release held only 50 bushels. On July 28th, Zynga updated their Farmville Twitter (zFarmville) stating that bushel capacity will be upgraded soon - and it was the next day. On July 29th, 2010, bushel storage was increased to 100 bushels. Each market stall can only sell one crop at a time, so if you plant six different crops and find six different bushels. You can only sell five of them; but, you can always store 100 bushels no matter how many stalls you have. However, You can store bushels indefinitely, but you can only sell bushels for a limited time. The time that your bushels are available for sale depends on how many bushels you find while harvesting and which level of mastery you have achieved for that particular crop. By default, the stall will remain open for 24 hours. It will remain longer if you find more bushels and if you have mastered that crop. Bushels for sale do not cost your neighbors any coins or cash, but you recieve rewards based on how many farmers buy bushels from your stalls. You can choose between three different rewards: coins, experience points (XP) or fuel. Stalls Strawberries Stall-icon.png|Strawberries Stall Eggplant Stall-icon.png|Eggplant Stall Wheat Stall-icon.png|Wheat Stall Soybean Stall-icon.png|Soybeans Stall Peanut Stall-icon.png|Peanut Stall Squash Stall-icon.png|Squash Stall Lilac Stall-icon.png|Lilac Stall Pumpkin Stall-icon.png|Pumpkin Stall Artichokes Stall-icon.png|Artichokes Stall Rice Stall-icon.png|Rice Stall Raspberries Stall-icon.png|Raspberries Stall Daffodils Stall-icon.png|Daffodils Stall Cotton Stall-icon.png|Cotton Stall Cranberry Stall-icon.png|Cranberries Stall Chickpea Stall-icon.png|Chickpea Stall Bell Pepper Stall-icon.png|Bell Pepper Stall Rhubarb Stall-icon.png|Rhubarb Stall Peppers Stall-icon.png|Peppers Stall Morning Glory Stall-icon.png|Morning Glory Stall Aloe Vera Stall-icon.png|Aloe Vera Stall Pineapple Stall-icon.png|Pineapples Stall Red Tulip Stall-icon.png|Red Tulips Stall Pattypan Squash Stall-icon.png|Pattypan Squash Stall Blue Berries Stall-icon.png|Blueberries Stall Watermelon Stall-icon.png|Watermelon Stall Grapes Stall-icon.png|Grapes Stall Tomatoes Stall-icon.png|Tomatoes Stall Pink Roses Stall-icon.png|Pink Roses Stall Potatoes Stall-icon.png|Potatoes Stall Rye Stall-icon.png|Rye Stall Carrots Stall-icon.png|Carrots Stall Coffee Stall-icon.png|Coffee Stall Corn Stall-icon.png|Corn Stall Sunflower Stall-icon.png|Sunflower Stall Ghost Chili Stall-icon.png|Ghost Chili Stall Cabbage Stall-icon.png|Cabbage Stall Zucchini Stall-icon.png|Zucchini Stall Green Tea Stall-icon.png|Green Tea Stall White Grapes Stall-icon.png|White Grapes Stall Black Berries Stall-icon.png|Black Berries Stall Red Wheat Stall-icon.png|Red Wheat Stall Lavender Stall-icon.png|Lavender Stall Sugar Cane Stall-icon.png|Sugar Cane Stall Peas Stall-icon.png|Peas Stall Yellow Melon Stall-icon.png|Yellow Melon Stall Onion Stall-icon.png|Onion Stall Broccoli Stall-icon.png|Broccoli Stall Lilies Stall-icon.png|Lilies Stall Acorn_Squash_Stall-icon.png|Acorn Squash Stall Asparagus Stall-icon.png|Asparagus Stall Purple Poppies Stall-icon.png|Purple Poppies Stall Elderberry Stall-icon.png|Elderberry Stall Purple Pod Peas Stall-icon.png|Purple Pod Peas Stall Ginger Stall-icon.png|Ginger Stall Cucumber Stall-icon.png|Cucumber Stall Iris Stall-icon.png|Iris Stall Basil Stall-icon.png|Basil Stall Lemon Balm Stall-icon.png|Lemon Balm Stall Oats Stall-icon.png|Oats Stall Posole Corn Stall-icon.png|Posole Corn Stall Heirloom Carrot Stall-icon.png|Heirloom Carrot Stall Bamboo Stall-icon.png|Bamboo Stall Saffron Stall-icon.png|Saffron Stall Clover Stall-icon.png|Clover Stall Amaranth Stall-icon.png|Amaranth Stall White Roses Stall-icon.png|White Roses Stall Forget-Me-Not Stall-icon.png|Forget-Me-Not Stall See Also *Guide:Farmer's Market Instruction Category:Farmer's Market Category:Buildings